nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Creation
Dark Creation is an ancient and powerful substance of energy that prominently appears in "The Hands of Destiny" saga of the Roach Chronicles. Utilized within the realm of Divination to create all of destiny, it could grant the user unspeakable power over destiny and existence itself, one that would transform the user into the Emperor of Destiny, a being whose power goes virtually unrivaled. History At some point in the early stages of time itself, the power of Dark Creation came into existence. There, it was utilized by an ancient being known as The Librarian in order to write all of destiny within time itself. In order to efficiently use the powers of Dark Creation, The Librarian created an ancient relic known as the Lamp of Destiny to absorb all of the Dark Creation energies. Upon the completion of his work, The Librarian soon realized that one of his apprentices had betrayed him and created an inevitable prophecy of the Emperor of Destiny, a being who would one day rise from the shackles of the past and absorb the powers of Dark Creation within the lamp through a complex ritual. With this power, the Emperor of Destiny would be able to assume control of all of existence and have the powers to rewrite destiny itself. Fearing the worst, The Librarian was forced to hide the lamp in a secure location, which would be later revealed as the Catacombs of Destiny. The Librarian would also hide the prophecy within the vaults of Divination, where it would be left unseen for countless millennia. The Hands of Destiny Following the restoration of reality, Gruntijackal was able to escape the MPD. While in the MPD prior, Gruntijackal learned of the realm of Divination, as well as the dark prophecy of the Emperor of Destiny and the Lamp of Destiny. Wanting this power, Gruntijackal made it his top priority to find a way to secure the Lamp of Destiny and use it to become the Emperor of Destiny. The Attack In order to accomplish his goal, Gruntijackal, Richtofen, and Xarcoh would travel to Green Mountain in Colorado and transform the city into a fortress in order to lure out the four heroes that previously attempted to prevent Gruntijackal's rebirth. After luring them out, Richtofen murders Higgins, the leader of the four before Gruntijackal explained to the others of the Lamp of Destiny, saying that they must retrieve it for Gruntijackal if they wish to save their friend. Fall of Destiny Eventually, the survivors, including Samantha Maxis, would discover the Lamp of Destiny within its hiding place in the Catacombs of Destiny. However, Xarcoh appears and grabs the lamp, revealing that there has been a slight change of plans, revealing that the three villains discovered a flaw when they first made the arrangements for the meeting at the temple; if the heroes got the lamp, they could easily have used it then and there at the catacombs to save Higgins and stop the villains. Using the lamp, Xarcoh re-creates the all-powerful Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a weapon forged by an ultimate evil in another distant timeline, saying its powers could easily overwhelm the heroes before engaging them in a fight. After a long fight, Xarcoh is able to weaken the heroes by blasting them with the gauntlet. Saying that his mission is complete, Xarcoh teleports himself away with both the gauntlet and the lamp in hand. Knowing that the end is near, the heroes prepare themselves for one last final battle. The Final Struggle At the Temple of Terminus, Gruntijackal proceeds to begin the ritual with the Lamp of Destiny while Xarcoh and Richtofen watch from a balcony. Gruntijackal soon smashes the Lamp of Destiny into pieces, which causes the Dark Creation energies within the lamp to spew out into the room. Suddenly, an alarm goes off within the temple, alerting the three. Gruntijackal orders his generals to attend to the intrusion while he continues with the ritual. Despite this, the heroes are able to gain access to the lower floor of the ritual chamber. Upon entering the chamber, they see Gruntijackal performing the ritual. As the energies of the Dark Creation circle around Gruntijackal, the heroes attempt to stop the ritual, but are stopped by Richtofen and Xarcoh. A fight against the two villains begins in the ritual chamber, with Gruntijackal becoming untouchable in his chamber due to a forcefield he was able to create with his growing powers. After the battle, Xarcoh drops his gauntlet, while telling Richtofen that the ritual will succeed, no matter the cost. As Gruntijackal nods to his generals, Xarcoh grabs Richtofen's arm and the two jump into Gruntijackal's forcefield, destroying both of them, but causing both of their energies to be absorbed by Gruntijackal. With this added energy, Gruntijackal is able to complete the ritual. As the forcefield around him is disabled, Gruntijackal begins his ultimate transformation into the Emperor of Destiny. Gruntijackal soon backs up into another room behind the ritual chamber before sealing the door with the use of his Dark Creation powers. Knowing they have to stop Gruntijackal, the four discover the ultimate weakness to the Dark Creation energies; the Ravish's energy beams can weaken the Dark Creation energies and absorb them. Utilizing this, the four use the Ravish to break the seal, where they enter the room. There, Gruntijackal's transformation into the Emperor of Destiny was completed. As the Emperor of Destiny announces his newfound powers, he challenges the heroes to a final battle. A long and ruthless fight ensues, with the heroes utilizing the Ravish to siphon off the Emperor of Destiny's power bit by bit. Eventually, enough of the Emperor of Destiny's energy is absorbed, causing the stability of the Emperor of Destiny's physical form to begin to weaken severely. In an attempt to reclaim his lost power, the Emperor of Destiny steals the Ravish from the heroes and absorbs its essence into himself. This however, proves to be a fatal mistake, as the combined energies of the Ravish's powerful ammunition and the Dark Creation within the gun proves to be too much from the Emperor of Destiny to handle. As the Emperor of Destiny is reduced to nothing but a ball of energy, Gruntijackal can be heard screaming as the ball launches into the ceiling and out of the temple before exploding, finally ridding the universe of Gruntijackal and most of the Dark Creation energies once and for all, as well as undoing all of the evil caused by Gruntijackal. The Greatest Threat of All With Gruntijackal resurrected thanks to the efforts of Ataraxia, he was able to once again become the Emperor of Destiny, but remained in his original form. Because he still had some of the Dark Creation powers within him, he was tasked with Richtofen by Ataraxia to travel to a temple in Yucatan in order to recover the red Reality Stone for the latter's Infinity Gauntlet. Upon finding the Reality Stone's altar, Gruntijackal used his Dark Creation powers to zap the altar, causing the Reality Stone to materialize from its liquid form within the altar into its physical stone-like appearance. Universal Convergence The Librarian used some of his reserve samples of Dark Creation to bring the heroes to Divination with the use of The Visitor's black hole. He also gifted some to Roach, who used the samples to reforge the Harbinger in order to combat the Ragnarök weapon. Abilities *'Destiny Manipulation' - The user is able to perceive, shape and manipulate destiny, allowing them to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. *'Existence Manipulation' - The user can manipulate a given existence and can bring certain things into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness once their purpose is extinguished. *'Materiokinesis' - The user can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. *'Power Augmentation' - The user can enhance the powers of themselves or others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users * The Librarian ** Lamp of Destiny (destroyed) * Xarcoh (with the Lamp of Destiny, formerly) * Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny * Roach/Gigabyte (with the Harbinger, formerly) * Ignotus (with the Harbinger) Trivia * While not directly mentioned in "The Hands of Destiny" saga, it is possible that the Yin Blade was forged with the use of Dark Creation. Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Universal Convergence Category:The Final Chapter